


Mary

by perksofbeingabrianna



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Multi, Reader-Insert, child birth, not really - Freeform, probably, reference to Angeles, that's about it, this is way too long
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-24
Updated: 2014-11-19
Packaged: 2018-02-14 13:24:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2193393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/perksofbeingabrianna/pseuds/perksofbeingabrianna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on this tumblr prompt: http://supernaturalimagine.tumblr.com/post/82102568169/fvckthisreality-fiera</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Mary

**Author's Note:**

> So I wrote this a while back ago. I'm working on a part two. This is also on my tumblr, which is perksofbeingabrianna.tumblr.com
> 
> Also: So I know that “Angeles” isn’t exactly a lullaby, but I got distracted listening to Jensen sing that song while writing this, so that’s what happened. Sorry not sorry.

You couldn’t believe it. You were pregnant. Sure, you and your boyfriend hadn’t been together for very long, but one night, you guys forgot to be safe, and well, now you were pregnant. After the initial shock had passed, you grew excited. You were going to have a baby. You’d always wanted one, but the hunter lifestyle led you to believe that you would never have one. You thought your boyfriend would be happy, ready to move on to the next step in life. So, you prepared for him coming home from work.  
A few hours later, you were sitting on the couch, hands resting on your belly, the belly that would soon start growing, when he walked into the house. “Hey, babe, I’m home,” he called out. Suddenly, you grew nervous. What if he didn’t want the baby? You couldn’t get rid of it, you already felt protective over it. You didn’t have time to think about it for very long, because he came in the living room, sat down next to you, and gave you a small kiss on the lips. You had a flash to a few months in the future, him coming home from work, giving you a kiss, then your big belly a kiss as well.  
“Y/N? You ok?” You shook your head to clear it of thoughts of the future, then smiled up at him. “Yea, I’m fine. I just have something to tell you.” He looked at you, curiosity in his eyes. Taking a deep breath, you looked him in the eyes, then told him “I’m pregnant.” The smile dropped from his face. “You’re joking right? Am I on some pranking tv show? Is this a late April Fools joke?” You looked at him in confusion. “What? No. This is real. Here, look,” you say, getting up to pull the test out of the trash, showing it to him.  
“Y/N, how could you be so stupid? You know we can’t have a baby!” he yelled. You could see the fury in his face. He got up, stormed down the hall towards the room you shared with him. “What are you doing?” you asked him. He had pulled a small suitcase out of the closet, then started stuffing your clothes in it. “You’re leaving.” What? He was kicking you out? In your wildest dreams, you would of never thought that he would of kicked you out. “Wait, you’re kicking me out? Because I’m pregnant? Seriously? You know it takes two to make a baby, right?”  
He stopped packing to stare at you. “Yea, well, the only problem is one of the two wants to keep it while the other doesn’t.” You just stared at him in disbelief as he packed the rest of your clothes up into the suitcase, shoving it into your arms as soon as it was packed up. “Where am I supposed to go?” you ask, tears threatening to spill out of your eyes. “I don’t know, and I don’t care. Just get out of my house.” You didn’t know what to do. Arguing with him was pointless. So you just walked out, grabbing your phone off the couch on the way.  
You just started walking, trying to get as far away from him as possible. Eventually the tears stopped threatening to fall, and you could barely see in front of you. You fell on the nearest bench, pulled your phone out to call… who? Who could you call? You didn’t have anyone anymore. Besides the Winchesters. Before you parted ways with them, Dean gave you his cell number, in case you ever needed something, needed help on a hunt. Well, you needed a place to stay, so maybe Dean could offer to help?  
Soon your phone was ringing, and you tried to get yourself together for when Dean answered the phone. “Hello?” a gruff voice answered. “Dean?” you asked, cursing your voice for being so shaky. “It’s Y/N. We met on that hunt a few months ago? You gave me this number so I can call you if I need help, or if I need something.” “Oh, right. Hey, Y/N. How are you? What do you need?” “I need a place to stay, Dean. My boyfriend kicked me out after finding out I was pregnant, and I have no where else to go.” There was cursing and yelling at the other end, and you wondered if you made the right choice in calling Dean.  
“Y/N? Where are you?” You told him where you were at, then he told you to go to the nearest motel, text him when you got there, and that he and his brother were going to be there soon. You agreed to let him know where you were staying, hung up the phone, then walked to the nearest motel, where you awaited the arrival of Sam and Dean.  
Once in the comfort of the room, you cry. You couldn’t believe that all of this happened. You thought that your now ex boyfriend would be happy about the baby, not kick you out. Eventually, you just cried yourself to sleep.  
You woke to banging on the door. You get up, moving too quickly, so instead of running to the door, you run to the nearest trash can. Apparently the person banging on your door could hear you, because they asked “Y/N! Are you ok?” “Dude, she’s pregnant. She’s probably experiencing morning sickness.” You were finally able to open the door, and you said, “Yea, morning sickness. It kinda sucks.” The brothers pushed their way in, or Dean did. Sam, ever the gentleman, said “excuse me” before walking past you.  
“So, Y/N, we’ve got a place for you to stay. Our friend Bobby has a big house, a lot of space, and he doesn’t go on hunts anymore, so you don’t have to worry about being alone. You can stay there for as long as you need. Bobby will take care of you. You won’t have to worry about a thing, just yourself, and that baby,” Dean said. “Wow, Dean. Who knew you were such a softy?” you say, playfully shoving his shoulder. “Yea, yea, get your stuff together, Y/N,” he said. You didn’t unpack at all last night, so you just grabbed your suitcase, following the boys out to the Impala.  
You settled into the back seat, not sure how long it was going to take to get to Bobby’s house, so you figured that you could probably get some sleep on the drive, which you did. After getting sick a few more times. “I thought morning sickness was only supposed to happen, you know, in the morning?” Dean said. “Yea, so did I did,” you moaned. “Though I’m pretty sure part of it is your driving. We aren’t in NASCAR, Dean.” “Shut up,” he said, looking over his shoulder to give you a look.  
“Hey! Eyes on the road, Winchester. Precious cargo back here.” He rolled his eyes as he pulled into what you assumed was Bobby’s. You got out of the car, staring at what was going to be your home for at least the next nine months. Bobby showed you to your room, and you unpacked your clothes. You hoped that Bobby wouldn’t mind a crying baby too much.  
You were 6 months pregnant now. You seemed to have just grown overnight. Sam and Dean hadn’t seen your belly yet, but Bobby reassured you that they wouldn’t mind. You teased Bobby endlessly, saying that he’s very excited about being a grandpa. During the time you spent with Bobby, you grew to love him like a father, and you knew that Bobby secretly loved you like his adopted daughter, hence the grandpa jokes.  
You waddled around the house now, the house that was bursting with baby things. A crib, swing, toys, and clothes. All of these things spilled out of your room, into the living room. Some things were even in the kitchen. Honestly, it was getting a little out of hand, but Bobby didn’t discourage you from doing it. He was happy that you were getting a chance to have a somewhat normal life, something he wanted for Sam and Dean.  
Speaking of, Sam and Dean were supposed to be there today. You were nervous about it. The brothers only knew you as a girl without the big belly you were now sporting. You hoped that you could convince them to stay at Bobby’s from now until the baby was born. You wanted them both to be there for the birth, even if they weren’t in the room with you. You wanted your baby to meet the brothers right away. It seemed kinda silly, but hey, you were pregnant, and emotional, the brothers could deal with it.  
You heard the familiar rumble of the Impala’s engine, and you started to get up off the couch to go meet them at the door. When you got to the door, they were already opening it and heading inside. “Hey, Y/N! Wow, someone has a belly now,” Sam said. “Yea, yea, I know, I’m all big now. Just give me a hug! I missed you guys,” you said, reaching out to Sam. He pulled you into a big moose hug, one that was only held back by your belly. Pulling away, you asked “Where’s Dean?” “He was right behind me. He must of went to go see Bobby without either of us noticing. Weird. He was talking about how excited he was to see you almost the entire ride here.”  
That was weird. Dean didn’t usually talk about you, and he definitely didn’t walk past you without saying hi. “I want to show you everything I got, but first let me go find Dean and get my hug.” Sam laughed, then carried his bag off to the room he usually slept in while at Bobby’s. You headed off on your personal mission to go find Bobby and Dean. First, you stopped at your room to pick up something that you got for Dean. You finally found Bobby and Dean, and when Bobby saw what you were holding, he excused himself, leaving you alone with Dean.  
“Dean Winchester. How dare you walk past me without a hi, or a hug. So rude,” you tease. Dean turns around to face you, and his jaw drops. “Wow, Y/N. You’re all belly now.” You just roll your eyes, set the guitar down, then walk up to Dean, trying to give him the best hug you could despite the belly. Once you let him go, you picked up the guitar, handing it to him, telling him “I want you to sing to the baby. I’d ask Sam, but we both know he’d probably scare the baby. And Bobby is Bobby, won’t admit that he’s a big softy.” You could see Dean start to protest, and you put your hand out to stop him.  
“Dean, don’t even try it. I’m hormonal, do NOT test a hormonal pregnant woman who won’t be able to see her feet soon. Feet that are extremely swollen, might I add. Just walk with me into the living room, sit your happy butt down, and sing to me, damn it.” He held his hands up in a “don’t kill me” movement, then followed you out to the living room couch. You propped your feet up on the coffee table, resting your hands automatically on your belly. Dean just chuckles, then starts to play.  
Someone’s always coming around here  
Trailing some new kill  
Says I’ve seen your picture on a  
Hundred-dollar bill  
What’s a game of chance to you  
Here is one of real skill  
So glad to meet you, Angeles

Picking up the ticket shows there’s  
Money to be made  
Go on, lose the gamble that’s the  
History of the trade  
Did you add up all the cards left to play  
To zero  
And sign up with evil, Angeles?  
You smiled at Dean’s smooth voice, the simple melody. Apparently the baby liked it too, because they started kicking against your hands. You grabbed Dean’s hand, sad to stop his playing, pulling it to your stomach. “Dean, feel,” you say. “What am I supposed to be feeling, Y/N?” he asked quietly. You groaned. “Of course, as soon as you stopped singing, the baby stopped kicking. Start singing again, without the guitar.” Dean started singing again, hand still resting on your belly.  
I can make you satisfied in  
Everything you do  
All your secret wishes could right  
Now be coming true  
And be forever with my poison arms

Around you  
No one’s gonna fool around with us  
No one’s gonna fool around with us  
So glad to meet’cha, Angeles  
Dean started smiling in the middle of his singing, feeling the baby kick. Your hand was still holding his, so now you let it go, and just rest it on top of his as he moved his hand around your belly. “Do you know the gender yet?” he asked you, hand still laying on you, even the baby stopped kicking. You shook your head no, “I wanted to wait until you and Sammy could be here to see. You guys haven’t seen any ultrasounds yet, have you? I have an appointment today, if you, Sam, and Bobby want to go.” Dean suddenly looked nervous, “Uh, I don’t know, Y/N, is that really a good idea…” You laughed at his nervousness, “Dean, it’s fine. All they do is lift my shirt up, put some cold jelly crap on it, then use this wand type thing to look at the baby.”  
Finally at the appointment, with Sam, Dean, and Bobby surrounding you, you found out that you were having a beautiful baby girl. Though things were kinda awkward because the technician thought that Dean was the father. Even though Dean would probably be a better father to your little girl than the actual father would be. On the way back to Bobby’s the boys started throwing names out for you to veto. “Dean, you can’t name a baby after alcohol!” Sam said. You were laughing hysterically. It was typical Dean, wanting to name the baby something ridiculous.  
You had actually already had a name in mind, before you even knew your daughter was a girl. You just wanted to wait to tell the brothers, because you weren’t sure how they were going to react to the name you picked out for your baby. Back at Bobby’s you settled down on the couch, listening to them argue about the name, and you couldn’t help but laugh at how adamant Dean was about his name choices being the ones you would pick.  
When they finally settled down, you said “I want to name her Mary.” Sam and Dean looked at you with looks filled with love. “Y/N, you don’t have to do that. You can name her whatever you want,” Sam said. “I want to name her Mary, and nothing you boys say will change my mind.” They just nodded, Dean knowing first hand not to mess with you when you’re set on getting what you want.  
It was the day of your daughters birth. Your water broke, Dean freaked out, then rushed you to the hospital. Dean had agreed to stay with you as your due date got closer, while Sam and Bobby handled a salt-and-burn a few towns over. They were supposed to get to the hospital at some point during the night, probably after Mary was born, but as long as they got to see her, you were happy.  
Labor was hard, but Dean was there for you the entire time. Dean was the one who drove you to the hospital in a rush, the one who checked you in to the hospital, so you were surprised to hear the doctor and nurses say “Here’s your beautiful baby girl, Mrs. Winchester” as they handed you your baby. You looked down at your Mary, proud of the beautiful girl that you created. You felt Dean press a kiss to your forehead, whispering “You did it, Y/N. You have a beautiful baby girl now, a little girl who is as beautiful as her mother. You smiled at his words, even more so as he squeezed his large body next to you in the small hospital bed. You rested your head against his chest. “As much as I hate to let her go, I’m so sleepy. Can you hold her please so I can take a nap?” you ask.  
Dean took Mary from your arms, putting her in one arm, wrapping the other around you. That was the way Sam and Bobby found you guys when they walked into the room, you leaning against Dean, Mary in his arm, the three of you curled around each other. The nurse walked in to check on Mary, but stopped when she say the three of you asleep. “Look at them,” she whispered “a beautiful, happy family.” Sam almost choked on his water, Bobby smacked him on his back to help him out. “They aren’t together. Mary isn’t even his baby.” The nurse shrugged, “Could of fooled me. It’s obvious he loves her, and she loves him. Guess they don’t know that yet.”  
Looking at the three of you, Sam knew that what the nurse had said was right. It was obvious, and he didn’t know how he didn’t see it before. Dean was his best friend, his brother, and he didn’t know why Dean didn’t tell him how he felt about Y/N. Dean woke then, almost got up, but then saw you sleeping still. “Hey, Dean,” Sam said. “Can I hold Mary? I’ve been dying to hold her for months now.” “Sure, Sammy. Come get her, I don’t want to wake Y/N up.” Sam went over to Dean, took Mary from him, then walked around the small room to where Bobby was sitting. They both cooed over her, and Dean watched them, then wrapped his other arm around you. He couldn’t believe that he was in the hospital, and no one he loved was hurt. Bobby was safe, so was Sammy, and the woman he loved was laying on his chest. He was happy, and when you woke, he gave you a kiss, finally no longer afraid to tell you how he felt about you.


	2. Mary pt 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please read part one first. This picks up where that one left off, and if you didn’t read the first one, then you’ll be really confused. I was inspired by Jensen’s singing for Jason Mann’s Christmas album, so hence the Christmas song later on.

“Alright, Y/N, are you ready to take Mary home?”  
You looked up from your daughter, giving the nurse your almost full attention.   
“Is is that time already?” you asked nervously.   
You had stayed in the hospital long enough, but you didn’t want to go home yet. What if you weren’t a good mom for Mary? How on earth were you and Bobby supposed to take care of her on your own? Yes, Dean had kissed you when you woke up that first day after your nap, but he hasn’t mentioned anything since to you.   
You figured that once Mary was home, and you were settled, the Winchester brothers would go back to their life of hunting. You tried not to be sad about it. You managed to hide your feelings for Dean this long, it wouldn’t hurt you to keep hiding them. When Dean had kissed you, you were barely awake, so you weren’t even sure if it was meant to be a kiss on the lips like it was, or if you moved while he was aiming for your cheek or forehead and it was an accidental kiss.   
While you were lost in your own thoughts, the nurse had settled you and Mary into a wheelchair, gathered up your flowers and balloons, and started steering you towards the hospital exit. Looking down at your beautiful daughter, you brushed what little hair she had back, then whispered to her “Just you and me now, beautiful, sweet girl. You, me, and Grandpa Bobby.”  
When you looked back up, you were sitting in front of the hospital doors. You weren’t sure who was picking you up from the hospital, until you saw the black Impala parked near the entrance, Dean leaning against it, Sam’s rear end hanging out of the backseat. You couldn’t help but laugh at their antics. It was so typical. Sam doing all the work and Dean standing off to the side, watching him and complaining that he wasn’t doing it right.   
“Y/N!” Dean shouts, waving frantically. “Sammy, it’s Y/N, get out of the backseat and help her get into the car.”  
Sam started backing out of the car, banging his head against the roof of the car as he did it.  
“Hey! Be careful with Baby,” Dean said as Sam got out of the car completely, rubbing his head and wincing.   
“Say hi to your uncles, Mary,” you said, waving at the brothers. “If it’s ok, I think they can handle the rest,” you say to the nurse. She nods, reminding you to return the wheelchair before leaving.  
Dean runs towards you, narrowly missing being hit by a car by doing so. You try to hide your laughter as Dean gets closer to you.   
“Hey, Y/N. How’s Mary? How are you?” he asks, steering the wheelchair towards the Impala.   
“We’re good, Dean. Mary’s sleeping right now, so try to be quiet?” you say in a quieter tone than him. He nods his understanding.  
“Sammy and I put a carseat in the back. Well, Sam did. I tried but apparently I put it in the wrong way or something…” Was Dean Winchester, ladies man, rambling? You couldn’t think about it much longer, since you had to get Mary in the car, along with the flowers, balloons, and gifts from friends.  
Mary was settled in her carseat, the Impala was stuffed to the brim, and Dean finally started heading back to Bobby’s.   
“Bobby wanted to say that he was sorry he couldn’t make it. Something came up,” Sam explained, sounding apologetic.   
“No worries, Sam. I understand. At least you guys could be here. And he saw her when she was born anyway, so it’s alright. Besides, we’ll be living with him until we find our own place, so he’ll have plenty of time with Mary until then. He’s her Grandpa Bobby,” you say, smiling down at your beautiful daughter.   
In no time at all, you guys were pulling into Bobby’s driveway.   
“We’re home, Mary,” you whisper as you pull her car seat out of the backseat, heading up the stairs that led you to the house you had shared with Bobby for the past nine months.   
It was close to the winter holidays, and you were on a mission to get Dean to sing for Mary again. Leaving Mary strapped to you in her baby sling, you took the guitar you bought all those months ago for Dean, and set out around the house to find him. The brothers (well, you all but forced them) were there for the month of December, so you knew that Dean was around somewhere. You were trying to convince him that Mary did not need to know how to be a hunter. He was insisting. He was being ridiculous.  
You found Dean sitting in his room. You banged his door all the way open, guitar in hand, Mary strapped across your stomach.   
“Dean Winchester!” you stated, earning an eyebrow raise in return.  
“Yes, Y/N?” he asked.  
“I want you to sing a play for Mary again.”  
Dean groaned, covering his face with his hands. “Y/N, that was a one time thing. I only did it because I feared for my life because you were seriously hormonal.”  
That earned him an eyebrow raise. “Don’t test me, Winchester. Take this guitar and sing to me and Mary.”  
Dean sighed, “I’m not getting out of this, am I.”  
“Nope,” you said, handing over the guitar. “I tried tuning it, I’m not sure how well I did.”  
Dean took the guitar from your hands, playing a few chords to make sure that it was in tune. “Not bad, Y/N.”  
“Shut up and sing, Winchester.”  
“Alright, alright,” he grumbled, while you took Mary out of her sling to sit facing Dean.

Have yourself a merry little Christmas  
Let your heart be light  
From now on your troubles will be out of sight  
Have yourself a merry little Christmas  
Make the Yuletide gay  
From now on your troubles will be miles away

You closed your eyes, losing yourself in the sweet sound of his voice, neither of you noticing Mary trying to crawl off your lap into Dean’s.   
Dean stopped playing, looking up from the guitar to you. Your eyes fluttered open, and you were startled to see Dean so close to you.   
“Dean?” you started to say before Dean pressed his lips against yours.  
It was amazing, and you were completely there for it, unlike the first kiss you two shared where you were half asleep.  
You pulled away when you realized that Mary was no longer on your lap. “Mary?” you said frantically.   
“Y/N, it’s alright, I have her, she’s right here,” Dean said. You turned to see Mary sitting in Deans lap looking up at him like he was the most amazing thing in the world.   
“Oh, thank goodness,” you said. “Mary, come to Momma.”  
“Da-da,” she said looking up at Dean.   
You blushed profusely. “No, no, Mary, that’s not Da-da, that’s Uncle Dean.”  
“Y/N, it’s ok, honestly. She can call me Da-da if she wants. I’ve been actually wanting to talk to you about that.”  
“Talk to me about what?” you asked, taking Mary off Dean’s lap and pulling her into yours. You needed your daughter for whatever this conversation was going to be about.   
“You know what, Y/N. You named Mary after my mom, you instead that we stayed here for the holidays, and that kiss was great. Admit it, Y/N. I want to be the father that your ex won’t be to Mary. She deserves that, and you know it. Please let me be the father that I know I can be for Mary. I’ll give up hunting, I’ll find us a home near here that we can live in. I don’t want to let you go, Y/N. You’re amazing, and such an amazing mom to Mary. Please, say something.”  
You didn’t realize that Dean felt this way about you. You needed to give him an answer.   
“Why didn’t you say anything earlier? Like after we first kissed in the hospital?”  
“You remember that?” he asked, surprised.   
“Yes, I do Dean. Why didn’t you say anything then?”  
“Because you didn’t seem to remember that kiss, so I didn’t want to say anything.”  
“Of course I remember the kiss, you stupid idiot! I thought that you didn’t mean to kiss me on the lips, so you just didn’t say anything to me about it because you were embarrassed that you kissed me,” you say, getting up, putting Mary in her sling, and walking towards the door that you earlier threw open.  
“Y/N, where are you going?”  
“I’m putting Mary down for a nap,” you mumbled.  
You heard Dean sigh. He knew how important it was that Mary napped, otherwise she wouldn’t sleep well, meaning that you wouldn’t sleep well either.   
“Alright. I’ll find you later,” he said as you walked out the door.   
You put Mary down for her nap after her bottle, then walked out her bedroom door. You knew that Dean meant what he said, but you couldn’t help but worry that things would end how they did with Mary’s real father.  
“Y/N? Can we talk now?” Dean asked.  
“Yes, Dean, we can talk now,” you say.   
“Y/N, I meant every word that I said.”  
“I know, Dean. But, what if you end up getting sick of Mary and I, and force us out like my ex did?” you say, deciding to just lay all your worries out on the table.   
“Y/N, I would never do something like that. You mean the world to me, and I will be the best father that I can be for Mary. I’ll stop hunting so that I can always be here, and so you don’t ever have to worry about me being hurt or killed on a hunt. Right now, I really want to kiss you again, but I don’t want to do that unless we’re ok, unless you say you want me to be the father that Mary deserves.”  
“Shut up and kiss me, Winchester,” you say, throwing your arms around his neck, deciding to forget your worries and just live in the moment.   
Your lips connected once again, and it was as magical as it was before.   
“Dean’s a great kisser,” you thought to yourself.  
“You’re not so bad yourself, Y/N. Now I know the reason why Mary was made,” Dean teased.  
“Oh no, did I say that out loud?” you question. The look on Dean’s face answered your question for you. “Oh no,” you groaned, hiding your face against Dean’s chest.  
“Hey, Y/N, it’s totally ok. Please don’t hide from me,” Dean said, maneuvering his head so that he can kiss you again.  
“That’s so embarrassing,” you say, looking up at him.   
Instead of answering, he took the chance to kiss you once more.  
“Dean, can we skip the making out like teenagers part of the evening and go straight to the practicing of the baby making?” you say.  
“Since you asked so nicely, Y/N,” Dean said, picking you up bridal style, and carrying you to his room.   
After that night, you and Dean were together as a couple. Together, you watched Mary grow up into a beautiful young woman, you bought a house and moved in together, got married, and had one more child, a son you named Jude, after the song that Dean’s mom sang to his instead of a lullaby. You and Dean lived in that house down the road from Bobby’s for years, grew old together, and watched grandchildren play from the front porch. And when the time came, you passed peacefully in your sleep. You made Dean promise to not make a deal with a demon, or Crowley, and after spending so many years together, Dean couldn’t stand to be without you, soon joining you in his sleep as well. Your life was long and fulfilling, and you were overjoyed to have spent it with Dean.


End file.
